De flor en flor
by Akyfin02
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Akane ¿Qué le regalará Ranma?... creo que el título lo dice todo Lo sé es un mal summary... one-shot un tanto largo, vengan y pasen a leer


**De flor en flor **

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. "Nada mejor que un buen sueño", pensó soltando un gran bostezo mientras se estiraba de pies a cabeza. Sin quitarse la tibia cobija, alzó su mano para alcanzar el pequeño reloj que reposaba junto a su cama.

Sus globos oculares saltaron de las órbitas al ver la hora: ¡9:00 a.m! El joven Saotome brincó de la cama y se puso de pie. Era tarde, muy tarde. Normalmente no habría importado, le daría igual levantarse o no a medio día, pero hoy era especial, era el cumpleaños del amor de su vida, de esa chica de hermosas orbes castañas, la que le quitaba el sueño, la que tantas veces salvó, ella que vivía ahí en su misma casa, la incomparablemente hermosa chica de cabellos cortos y azulados, Akane Tendo.

El día del cumpleaños número 18 de Ranma, Akane de verdad lo había sorprendido. Ella gastó los ahorros de casi toda su vida para comprar una pequeña y sencilla cama individual con un colchón. Gracias a ella, mientras el panda aún estaba en ese incómodo futón sobre el suelo, él descansaba cómodamente en su nueva cama, que además le recordaba que, aunque ella fingiera lo contrario, lo quería, tal vez poco, tal vez mucho, pero le importaba, y eso es lo que lo hacía feliz.

Después de ese día, Ranma prometió igualar o mejorar incluso el regalo de su prometida, aunque su presupuesto no estuviera de acuerdo con él. Había jurado no gastar un solo yen hasta juntar y comprarle algo bonito y especial, cosa casi imposible. Incluso buscó un pequeño trabajo por las tardes como lava platos en un pequeño restaurante, claro que el sueldo era una miseria. Al final, un día antes del cumpleaños de Akane, él había podido juntar una cantidad medio decente de dinero, aunque aún faltaba para comprar algo como un collar o un vestido.

Una luz de salvación llegó en el momento en que pasaron frente a una florería. Un gran ramo con incontables rosas rojas lucía en el estante, ella lo miraba encantada y con una sonrisa que iluminaba su bello rostro, según las palabras de Ranma. Lo más impresionante era que el ramo costaba exactamente la cantidad que él tenía. Quiso comprarlo en ese momento, pero arruinaría la sorpresa, así que decidió levantarse muy temprano, comprarlo y dejarlo en su habitación antes de que ella despertara, plan completamente arruinado, pues incluso el panda estaba ya despierto.

"Tal vez aún tenga tiempo" se dijo el joven Saotome, justo antes de que una voz cantarina se escuchara afuera de la habitación.

-Ranma, ya está listo el desayuno

-Ya voy, gracias Kasumi- se resignó a decir

Como mencioné antes, era tarde, muy tarde, seguramente en el desayuno toda la familia aprovecharía para darle sus regalos a Akane, todos menos Ranma.

Como si hubiese sido una predicción, ocurrió exactamente así. Después del desayuno la mesa estaba cubierta por un pastel, cortesía de Kasumi, aparte de un vestido azul comprado por la misma; dos boletos de cine para el estreno del año que Akane esperaba desde hace tiempo, regalo de parte de Nabiki. Un cartel con muchos globos, fotografías, dibujos y un gran "¡Felicidades!" hecho por Soun y Genma. Hasta Happosai tenía un regalo. Descaradamente sacó un conjunto de ropa íntima que trató de ponerle a Akane, antes de que ésta lo sacara volando de una patada. En fin, todos tenían un regalo, excepto Ranma. Las caras de reprimenda por parte de la familia no tardaron en aparecer, pero esto no es lo que le afectaba a nuestro héroe, sino el rostro de ilusión de su prometida al esperar aún su regalo. No es que a ella le importara el obsequio, o que esperara una joya cara, pero de verdad pensaba que Ranma se esforzaría en darle un lindo presente, acorde a lo que ella le había dado.

El chico de trenza quedó completamente resignado. Con el orgullo que le quedaba soltó un gran suspiro, se acercó decidido a Akane y cuando la tenía en frente, estiró su mano que, desconcertada, ella la tomó.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Ranma desviando la mirada de ella, dando un fuerte apretón de manos

-Ahh… ¿Eh?...sacó ella su frustración- … digo… gracias, Ranma

-Me… me tengo que ir

Soltó el apretón y salió corriendo de la casa, dejando a una desconsolada Akane con la temblorosa mano estirada.

Tenía que comprar las flores de una vez, solo así podría reivindicarse de sus actos. Habría sido muy fácil solo decirle la verdad, que le compraría su regalo más tarde o, mejor aún, darle el más grande abrazo que nadie nunca le ha dado, pero él sabía que ella merece mucho más que eso, quería que fuera especial, por eso la sorprendería esa tarde, llegando con el mejor ramo de flores del mundo.

* * *

-Le va a encantar- expresó al salir de la florería, orgulloso por su compra

Era el único ramo de ese tipo que quedaba en la tienda. Además de que era Domingo y todo cerraba temprano, por lo que la florería estaba a punto de cerrar justo cuando él iba entrando, el señor de la tienda lo atendió y le dio el ramo para después cerrar igual que todos los puestos de flores de Nerima, esto lo hacía sentir como la persona con más suerte en el mundo, pues si no fuera por llegar segundos antes, se hubiera quedado sin ramo alguno.

Caminaba muy feliz por las calles, muy contento de que arreglaría las cosas con ella, dio un pequeño tropezón y una rosa de la orilla se cayó en un charco de agua, quedando inservible.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó- bueno…puedo arreglarlo

Pasó una de las rosas del medio a ocupar el lugar de la orilla, y de un jardín despejado, arrancó otra flor roja que colocó en el medio del ramo.

-No se ve tan mal- dijo- es original

Continuó con su camino, aún con la sonrisa en la boca. Una pequeña niña se acercó a él y lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó él, la niña sólo sonrió- ¿Estás perdida?- ella sólo lo miró- ¿Te conozco?

-¿Me regalarías una flor?- ella lo miró con tanta dulzura, sus ojos eran tan idénticos a los de Akane que él sólo pudo asentir

La niña tomó su rosa y se fue no sin decir gracias. Ranma buscó un jardín con flores rojas para reponer la que faltaba, pero nada más estaba uno con flores amarillas.

-Ni modo- expuso con cierta frustración mientras colocaba la flor amarilla junto a la otra roja

Con un tono ahora serio, siguió caminando. Una persona que en su patineta empujó a Ranma, logró destrozar otras tres de las rosas rojas, provocando la furia del chico de la trenza que continuó a cortar más flores de jardines ajenos para reemplazar a las demás.

Unas grandes flores de todos los colores estaban ahora en el ramo, una roja, una amarilla, una morada, una rosada y por último, una flor color anaranjado. El ramo ya no estaba tan elegante y sofisticado como al principio, pero aún serviría para sorprender a Akane y ser un lindo regalo.

Casi echando humo, estaba a sólo tres cuadras del dojo. Esta vez iba con muchísimo cuidado para que ninguna otra rosa saliera perjudicada por algún accidente típico de la ciudad en la que se encontraba.

Un jarrón con agua se le vació encima, convirtiéndolo en mujer, pero el ramo salió ileso. De repente, se encontró con un maratón, cientos de corredores se dirigían hacia él. Con mucha destreza los esquivó, logrando que las flores estuvieran bien.

Estaba a una cuadra del dojo, soltó un gran suspiro al divisarlo. En eso, el camión de bomberos pasó junto a él, iban con la manguera encendida y lanzaron un gran chorro sobre el chico de ropas chinas que sin querer soltó el ramo. Cuando el chorro de agua pasó, las flores aún estaban en el aire. Ranma corrió y cuando casi lo atrapaba, el ramo cayó directo a una trituradora de basura que en ese momento el encargado encendió.

En donde salían los objetos triturados, Ranma observó los ahorros de más de seis meses irse a la basura. La rabia inundó su rostro que veía los trozos de pétalos mal cortados tirados en el pavimento.

No sabía si ponerse a llorar, matar al encargado de la trituradora o desquitarse con el primer idiota que se encontrara frente a él, optó por irse a caminar.

* * *

Ya estaba el atardecer, ninguna florería seguía abierta a esta hora en toda la ciudad. Seguía cabizbajo, no tenía dinero, ni lugar en dónde gastarlo.

Como un proverbio, llegó al primer jardín de dónde había sacado la primera flor sustituta. Eso le dio una última esperanza.

Sacó una flor de aquí, pasó al jardín contiguo y cortó otra de un color diferente, así con el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente patio con el que se topaba. Llegó al dojo con un montón de flores arrancadas, recolectadas una por una, casi tan grande como el ramo original.

Entró escondiendo las flores detrás, estaba por sacarlas cuando sus ojos casi explotan. La casa estaba llena de ramos de todos los colores y tipos, cortesía de todos los pretendientes de la escuela que Akane tenía, también de amigos y demás personas o familiares que sabían el gusto que tenía Akane por las flores. A comparación de todos esos ramos, el de Ranma se veía pésimo, simplemente patético.

-No puedo darle esto, un montón de flores de los vecinos, me creerá el peor- habló para sí mismo dejando el ramo tirado en la entrada para después subir corriendo a punto del llanto

Se dio un baño con agua caliente, no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer, la noche ya había caído y en todo el día no había intercambiado más de 10 palabras con Akane. Sabía que ella estaba molesta, y que tal vez no le dirigiría palabra por lo que resta del mes por la grosería que había hecho en la mañana. Decidió no hacerle caso, si ella quería molestarse, que lo hiciera, él había hecho lo posible. Eso es lo que quería pensar, pero lamentablemente el que ella se molestara con él le importaba demasiado a Ranma, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer ¿Debía disculparse? ¿Debía devolverle la cama? ¿Debía asaltar una joyería y así conseguir un buen regalo? Con todo el valor que pudo juntar bajó las escaleras y se encontró con la chica más feliz del planeta.

-Hola Ranma- lo saludó Akane de la manera más cordial posible

-Ahh… hola… ¿No estás molesta?

-¿Molesta? ¿Por qué? Es mi cumpleaños

Ranma se percató de lo que ella tenía en las manos. Cargaba con mucha delicadeza un gran montón de flores olorosas y mal cortadas. Que él conocía muy bien.

-¿De… de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó él de forma asustada

-Las encontré en la entrada, no sé por qué pero sentí que eran para mí, tal vez quien me las daría se arrepintió y sólo las dejó en la puerta… Son bonitas ¿No?

-Ahh… yo…

-Ranma, ¿me ayudarías a subir los ramos que faltan a mi habitación?

-Ahh…claro

Tomó unos cuantos en sus brazos y juntos subieron las escaleras. Al llegar al cuarto de Akane, Ranma colocó los presentes en la cama, mientras ella ponía el ramo mal hecho en un florero en el escritorio, las olía y acariciaba con mucho cariño.

-¿De… de verdad te gustaron esas flores tan feas?- dijo Ranma desconcertado

-Mucho… gracias Ranma

-¿Q… qué? Pero… pero yo…

-Gracias por ayudarme a subir los ramos

-A… eso… de nada, que descanses- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación

-Ranma…- lo detuvo nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… yo… es mi cumpleaños y… y…- entrecruzaba los dedos mientras la cara se le teñía de rojo

-…

-… no… olvídalo… que descanses

Ranma se acercó a ella y con dulzura la abrazó, ella correspondió sin chistar, mientras hundía su cara en el torso descubierto de él, era justo por lo que ella había esperado todo el día.

-Feliz cumpleaños Akane- dijo de manera más sincera que nunca

Después de unos minutos se soltaron, él le dedicó una sonrisa y estaba por salir del cuarto.

-Gracias por tu regalo, Ranma- él volteó de una manera violenta y la vio con un tic en el ojo- las flores me encantaron

¿Cómo los supo? Se preguntarán, la respuesta es sencilla: Akane conocía a Ranma más que nadie, sabía lo que él era capaz de hacer, los detalles que él sería capaz de dar, y sobre todo, la mala suerte que lo perseguía, esa que seguramente le habría arruinado a Ranma cualquier sorpresa que tuviera preparada. Él estaba inmóvil, no era la manera en la que hubiera imaginado sorprender a su prometida. Normalmente lo habría negado, habría jurado que eso no era cosa suya, que él nunca haría algo así, pero este día era diferente, se había esforzado, de verdad, y quería que ella lo supiera.

-De nada-dijo sin más. Acto seguido cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya

"Nada mejor que un buen día" pensó él justo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, para soñar de nuevo con la misma bella chica de todas las noches, esa que, a su vez, abrazaba el enorme ramo de flores mal cortadas que el dueño de sus pensamientos le dio con tanto amor.

**FIN**

* * *

Holaaaaaaaa =), ¿Qué les pareció mi segundo fanfic? Jejeje, creo que no estuvo tan mal, al menos a mí me gustó. Había dicho que subiría esto hace como… ¿Un mes?... la verdad no lo recuerdo. Mis planes eran subirlo antes pero se atravesó fin de bimestre en la escuela y ya saben lo que es eso: entrega de trabajos finales, exámenes, proyectos, libretas que tuve que ordenar por fechas, bla, bla, bla. En fin, muy poco tiempo para escribir, ahora ya es de nuevo inicio de bloque por lo que empiezan las flojeras y desvelarme por ver la tele y no por tareas jejeje. En este momento traigo una infección de garganta terrible, estoy en mi sillón preferido sin nada que hacer, por lo que decidí agregar mis notas de autor antes de publicar este mi primer one-shot. Por eso de que no tengo nada que hacer, es que quiero hablar de dos temas que considero importantes, si quieren pueden quedarse y leerlos, sino no hay ningún problema =)

**Tema importante No. 1**

Ayer más o menos como a las 8 de la noche -creo- estaba viendo televisión junto con mi hermana y mis papás, y en un programa pasaron un pequeñísimo reportaje sobre un nuevo invento: ¡Científicos han podido desarrollar la película más pequeña del mundo!

Como lo escuchan, de alguna forma lograron acomodar átomos… moléculas… células o no sé qué cosas para que formaran mini imágenes que se movieran. Solo era el típico muñequito de palitos jugando con una pelota o algo así. Esta súper mini película requirió millones en valor monetario y otros tantos millones en tiempo. Al ver esto me llegó una pregunta a la mente: ¿En África están muriendo de hambre y ellos gastando una fortuna en babosadas?

Así es como yo lo tomo, como una reverenda babosada. Sinceramente ¿Una mini película salvará vidas? ¿Curará alguna enfermedad? ¿Ayudará al planeta? No lo creo. No es que yo sea una madre Teresa de Calcuta o que acostumbre mucho ayudar a los necesitados pero me molesta saber que la gente que de verdad tienen dinero o recursos suficientes para lograr un cambio significativo, no lo haga y que prefiera gastarlo solo para conseguir un record o impresionar al mundo. Sé lo que pensarán: "¿Y está niña quién se cree para criticar así las acciones de los demás?" "Se está quejando de que la gente no hace nada y ella tampoco lo hace, en lugar de eso se la vive leyendo y escribiendo fics" Tal vez tengan razón, pero consideren que tengo 14 años, no tengo ni el dinero ni la voz para lograr concientizar, en cambio muchos que sí lo tienen, no hacen nada. Tal vez mañana cambie de opinión, tal vez algún día me vuelva egoísta, tal vez cuando tenga posibilidades de ayudar no las aproveche, pero por el momento estoy molesta por esta clase de nuevos inventos inservibles que para nada mejorarán la vida en la que vivimos.

**Tema importante No. 2**

¿Leen fanfics aunque no sean de Ranma? Lo que pasa es que vi que en esta página también puedes subir historias originales tuyas, sin tener que basarse en otras, y quisiera saber si ustedes leen o leerían alguna de estas aunque no sean de Ranma, yo ya he leído algunas y están bastante bien, la verdad llevo tiempo escribiendo una pero no sé si subirla ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Con esto me despido, fueron unas notas bastante largas- estoy suspirando-. No sean malos y déjenme un comentario, , sobre el one-shot que acaban de leer, por favor contesten la última pregunta del Tema importante No. 2 y su opinión del Tema importante No. 1, es importante para mí saberlo, al igual que mis errores en este fanfic. Por favor sean totalmente sinceros y díganme si les gustó o si les aburrió o algo así.

Nos vemos =)


End file.
